


uncorked

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: “What’s your New Year’s Resolution?” Daichi suddenly asks.





	uncorked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbiasedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbiasedblonde/gifts).



> i just had to do it to em
> 
> (ALSO LMAO VOLLEYBALL DADS BREATHES LIFE ANEW)

It’s late when Daichi shows up at his front door after dinner wearing a backpack. Suga welcomes him inside his house knowing full well what’s inside. What’s straining the straps around Daichi’s shoulders. What’s weighing the bottom of the bag down.

His parents are still up, watching television and drinking wine. Daichi waves them a quick hello, and asks them how their night is, how they are, their goals for the new year. Suga can watch this for hours — Daichi ingratiating himself to his parents, being nothing but mature and compassionate.

But Suga knows what’s in that backpack. Interrupting their amiable chit-chat, Suga ends the conversation and hauls Daichi upstairs, joking with his folks how _he’s my friend, not yours!_

The night starts when the bedroom door latches shut. 

Daichi’s so satisfied with himself as he deposits his backpack on Suga’s bed, and extracts two dark bottles of champagne. Plastic cups, napkins, and a bag of chips empty out alongside them. “Does this suffice?” Even his words sound pleased of themselves.

Suga chooses to answer him not with words, but with a squeeze to his hip and a peck to his lips.

The floor creaks as their weight shifts — Daichi pulls Suga into him to deepen the kiss, the contact, the everything. They saw one another earlier yesterday at school, yet even then, it’s too long. Suga’s downright famished for attention. For Daichi’s built arms brushing against his chest. The scrape of his stubble on Suga’s cheek. How he mumbles in between kisses, little sweet things that Suga’s heard millions of times before, but will never, ever, tire of hearing.

“You’re so good, baby.” Suga croons into his ear, giggling. “One bottle for you, one for me.”

“I know you.” Daichi teases. “You’re not good at sharing.”

“Mmm, I’m not?”

“With certain things, I guess.” Daichi guides them until they’re sitting on the bed. Their weight dips the mattress, the bottles clink together as they roll a bit towards them. Suga holds them still as Daichi tickles a trail of kisses down his throat. “Booze is one of them.”

Suga sighs, angling his neck with a giggle. “You make me sound terrible.”

“Not terrible.” Daichi smiles. “Just childish. Selfish.”

He will not take that sitting down. But laying down? Absolutely.

Suga pushes Daichi away and horizontal on his bed, straddles his hips. The alcohol and supplies halo Daichi’s head, a crown of debauchery over his flustered yet happy face. Suga draws a line down the middle of his chest, stops roughly where Daichi’s belly button is. And pokes it. Both of them laugh.

“What’s your New Year’s Resolution?” Daichi suddenly asks.

“Me?”

“Who else am I talking to?” 

Suga playfully slaps his arm and sighs. “Smart mouth. But — yeah, I don’t know. So many things. Graduate high school? Volleyball to my heart’s content. Eat more vegetables.” Suga pokes Daichi’s ribs. “Kiss you a ton. I don’t know.”

It’s offensive, Daichi rolling his eyes at him. “No, like an actual goal. Something you’re not certain that you’re going to do.”

Suga puffs his cheeks. “Well, Daichi, sorry to break it to you, but we just had our last kiss. Ever.”

“Hey, I’m asking a legitimate question. Don’t have to get all mopey on me, huh?” Daichi smoothes his palm along Suga’s forearm. “I’ll tell you mine.”

“Ok.” Suga says simply. “Tell me.”

“Communication.” Daichi answers, tracing the blue veins in Suga’s elbow crease, his wrist. “I wanna improve my communication.”

Suga suppresses a shiver, and frowns. “Why?”

“Because, it’s something I need to work on. In all aspects of my life.”

“Even with me?”

Daichi’s face softens. “Especially with you.”

Those words have trouble connecting to meaning inside Suga’s head. Improve communication? Suga doesn’t understand. Both of them communicate better than any couple Suga can name. Even his own parents. Daichi is never anything but open with him, and Suga reciprocates that as best he can. 

The fact that Daichi sees a red flag, spots a section for improvement that Suga cannot see — it’s a little worrying.

“It’s nothing bad.” Daichi tacks on quickly, in a way that only makes Suga feel more unsteady. “It’s just — I don’t tell you everything. And you’re the same with me. Which is fine, it’s great, actually. We need their to be a barrier. We’re together, y’know, but we’re not a _unit_. We’re individuals, and we deserve to have boundaries.”

Suga nods slowly. 

“But, there are things I don’t say. Am scared to say. Things I share, but maybe shouldn’t. Things that confuse you or worry you. Because I don’t, well, know how to say them.” Daichi flushes. “I can’t even string a coherent thought right now — jeez. See?” Daichi entwines their fingers. “It’s not easy, and it’s not something huge, either. Just something that I see myself struggle with, and want to improve.”

Steady breaths move Daichi’s chest. Suga tries to match his inhales, his exhales, their pulses. Communication, huh.

It’s such a Daichi thing to worry about, to pledge to do better.

He lowers himself down, dipping until their faces are centimeters apart. “Can I share mine with you?”

Daichi hums as he tangles his fingers in Daichi’s hair.

“My resolution is,” Suga mumbles into the corner of Daichi’s mouth, “to not take everything so seriously.”

Daichi’s mouth stretches in a grin, one Suga can feel against his own skin. “Oh,” Daichi’s voice is a comfortable rumble. “So you want to have more fun.”

“Basically, yes.” Suga nuzzles him.

“Wanna have some right now?” Daichi goads, and picks up one of the forgotten champagne bottles, and uses the corked top to prod Suga’s cheek away.

“Oh, Daichi.” Suga giggles, and sits back up onto his haunches, holding the other bottle in his arms like a newborn baby. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> annoy me at bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
